The Black Rose On Fire
by Allicat6
Summary: Revised, but same basic storyline. Summary inside. Yuki x Hatsuharu. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Darling

The Black Rose On Fire

Author Notes: Hey everyone, I own nothing. And, yes this is reposted, and will be slightly different. But I swear the storyline is practically the same as I originated it to be.

Universe: Alternate Universe.(The curse doesn't exist. But they have some traits of their animals.).

Parings: Yuki x Hatsuharu, very slight: Kyo x Akito(male.)., Shigure x Ayame.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Hatsuharu: 528 years old, he's a vampire. Has long fangs that he can shrink or extend to his liking, but the max length his fangs can go is to his mid neck length. He's wearing a black vest with studs all over it, black leather pants with cut outs of fishnet in them, zippers all over them, and studs on them. Black combat boots, with black laces. A black trench coat. He's also got a black choker on, several chain all over his clothes, and several black bracelets and silver rings on. He's got 6ear piercings in each ear, 2 eyebrow piercings in each eyebrow, a side nose piercing, a tongue piercing, both nipples pierced once, a naval piercing, both testicles pierced once, and his twelve inch cock pierced 4 times. He's got a black rose tattoo on his shoulder, black flame tattoos on his wrists, and a black rat tattoo on his ass. He's also got black angel wings that he has holes for in his trench coat, and only other vampires, and his family(AN: But they're all dead.)., and once he's mated with his mate can see them, unless he wants other people to see them. He looks about 18 years old. He works as a stripper in a local club, and is extremely wealthy because he never eats, or drinks anything besides blood from animals. He will drink his mates blood without turning them into a vampire, but he will turn them immortal, however the reason he doesn't bite regular people, is that they will be turned into a vampire, and he doesn't want that. His vampire friend Ayame has found his mate, a 20 year old man named Shigure. Hatsuharu is still a virgin because a vampire can only have sex with their mate. Yes, he has split personalities. He is a day walker.

Yuki: 16 years old, a junior in highschool, and a perfect student except that he's gay. He's never had a boyfriend except his ex-boyfriend Kyo, but he lives on his own and works at a local bookstore. His best friends are Kyo and Akito who are dating each other, both think he drastically needs to get over Kyo, he always seems so depressed. Yuki has always been somewhat of a loner. He dresses in a black velvet long sleeved shirt, black leather tight pants, black combat boots, has a black choker on, and a few black bracelets. He is a virgin.

Kyo: Akito's boyfriend, and one of Yuki's only two friends. Kyo loves to show a lot of P.D.A. with Akito so Yuki often drifts away from them. He's 17, a junior in highschool, and one of Yuki's childhood friends. He's not a virgin, but Akito just really wanted to. He lives with Akito in a one room apartment right across from Yuki's apartment. He works as waiter in a restaurant. He dresses in green cargo pants, a green and white t-shirt, and green laced white tennis shoes. They've been dating for 2 months.

Akito: Kyo's boyfriend and one of Yuki's only two best friends. Loves to show P.D.A. with Kyo, and Yuki tends to drift from the two. He's 18 and a senior in highschool, he's going to a college to become a science teacher. He's one of Yuki's two childhood friends. He's not a virgin but Kyo really wanted to. He dresses in a red long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and red laced black tennis shoes. He lives with Kyo in a one room apartment, right across from Yuki's one room apartment. He works as a chef at the restaurant Kyo works at. He hates thr fact that he and Kyo ended up hurting Yuki's feelings the way they did. They've been dating for two months now.

Ayame: 568 years old. He looks about 26 years old. He has large fangs that can extend just like Hatsuharu's. He doesn't have piercings or tattoos like Hatsuharu, he's not that crazy. He has met his mate/boyfriend a 20 year old man named Shigure who will never age anymore because Ayame gave him immortality but didn't turn him into a vampire. Ayame is extremely rich because he owns a shop full of "Men's Romance.", as well as a stripper, dancing, whore house/club/bar. Hatsuharu works at this bar. He only drinks Shigure's blood now, but because Shigure is his mate he can't turn him into a vampire. He used to drink animals blood. He has black demon wings that only other vampires and Shigure can see unless he wants other people to see them.(AN: Since his entire family is dead by now.). He wears a long black silken dress that is Chinese style, and some black high-heels. He is a day walker. He is Hatsuharu's only friend other then Shigure, but Shigure just met Hatsuharu. He's not a virgin, but didn't lose it until Shigure. He lives in his shop with Shigure.

Shigure: A 20 year old bar tender at Ayame's club. He's also Ayame's mate/boyfriend. He's not a virgin but didn't lose it until Ayame, lives in Ayame's shop with Ayame. He wears a dark blue silk shirt with silver snake patterns sewn into it, black slacks, and black polished shoes.

Summary: AU. Yuki is a lonely boy who meets Hatsuharu, a vampire who believes Yuki to be his one mate. Recently dumped by Kyo for Akito, his other best friend, can Haru help him recover? Yuki x Hatsuharu. Rated for later chapters.

Chapter One: Hello My Darling

Hatsuharu walked through the lonely streets of New York, it was a Monday, 12:00p.m., noon. He was merely looking around at shops, passing Ayame's shop only to stop dead in his tracks at the smell that every vampire knows, the smell of their mate. He ran towards the smell and saw a highschool, he went up into a tree and followed the smell to a beautiful boy who was sitting alone and staring at the ground sadly. The boy was pale and skinny, almost looking like a girl, but Haru knew that he was indeed a he. Haru smiled and shrunk his fangs so they would fit barely out of his mouth, he went down from the tree and up to the boy.

"Hello."said Haru.

The boy looked up with sad eyes and a pained look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?"he asked coldly.

"Yeesh...what crawled up your ass? Do you always act this way to people who just wanna talk to you?"asked Haru.

"I don't usually get along with people, and I've been this way ever since I remember. My only two friends are really close to me though, but they're too busy sucking each other's faces off to even give a shit about me anymore."said Yuki.

"Well that's still no reason to take it out on me."said Haru.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right, sorry."said Yuki.

"Don't worry about it. What's your name?"asked Haru.

"Yuki."said Yuki.

"My name's Hatsuharu, but you can call me Haru."said Haru

"Why not Hatsuharu?"asked Yuki.

"I have split personalities, and my other personality calls himself Hatsu."said Haru.

"Interesting."said Yuki.

"Most people freak out when they find that out."said Haru.

Yuki merely shrugged. The bell rang.

"Well it's off to class."said Yuki.

"Wait just a minute, I have something for you."said Haru.

Yuki looked at Haru as he pulled a black rose lit on blue fire out of his pocket.

"This is a gift for you, the fire can never burn up the rose, and it won't ever burn you."said Haru.

Yuki took the rose, the flame turned red as he held it, and Haru walked off.

'Hatsuharu...what the hell is this rose for?'thought Yuki.

Yuki put the rose in his pocket and went to class.

T.B.C.

Author: Yay! Another Story!

Kyo: O-O I'm dating Akito!

Akito: Come here darling...

Kyo runs into his arms and they kiss.

Yuki:O-O...

Haru: ...

Author: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Author Notes: Ok. I hope this story is better this time around. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Two: Explanations.

Yuki was frustrated. This rose was confusing as hell. The flames would turn different colors all the time. It had been two days since his run in with Hatsuharu, and this was getting on his nerves. Yuki decided he'd ask Akito about this. Yuki went over to Akito's apartment after school and rung the doorbell. Akito answered and he let Yuki in, Kyo was out buying groceries.

"What brings you here?"asked Akito.

Yuki took out the rose.

"This, it's confusing me. I met this guy two days ago and he gave it to me, as far as I can tell, it's harmless, except the flames change colors."said Yuki.

"I see. Well Yuki, did this guy have fangs?"asked Akito.

"Yeah, why?"asked Yuki.

"I've read enough books to tell you that he wasn't human. He's a vampire."said Akito.

Yuki gasped, Akito had always been obsessive over supernatural beings. He owned every book on them, so he probably knew what he was talking about.

"How did he come out during the day!"exclaimed Yuki.

"He's a day walker, not very common, but I'm positive he is a vampire. You see Yuki, vampires each hold a gift to give to their mate. It all depends on their personality. The Black Rose On Fire is the gift of a romantic vampire, and because most vampires aren't romantic vampires, it's an extremely rare gift. You should count yourself lucky to have received such a gift."said Akito.

"I'm his mate!"exclaimed Yuki.

"I'm guessing so."said Akito.

"Ok...what the hell am I supposed to do? Birth his child! That's physically impossible!"screamed Yuki.

"Yuki, don't be ridiculous. Vampires don't mate for children, they mate to lose their virginity, love that person until the day they die, and be happy. You just happened to have the blood and scent of his mate."said Akito.

Yuki looked at the rose in deep thought.

"Now, I know I have a book on the gifts of vampires, so hold on."said Akito.

Akito grabbed a large book, wiping off the dusty cover and he turned the pages to the Black Rose On Fire.

"Here it is. The Black Rose On Fire is the gift of a romantic vampire, symbolizing a burning passion of a fragile soul. It can not burn anyone, and the only time it will burn up the rose is if the mate rejects the vampire. If the mate rejects a vampire who holds this gift, the vampire will die a virgin, and will immediately burn into a painful slow death. The rose's flames change colors, based on the mates mood. Blue: lonely and cold, Red: Curious, Orange: Angry, Yellow: Happy, Green: Jealous, Purple: Heartbroken, Pink: Love, White: Ecstacy, Grey: Calm/serene, Black: Sad, Silver: Aroused, Gold: Overjoyed, and Rainbow: Complete and total love."said Akito.

"Ok, now it makes a little more sense. But how in this hell of a world am I supposed to find him? And what the hell do I do if I don't like him?"asked Yuki.

"He will gladly die if you reject him Yuki. Being a romantic vampire, means that he is still a virgin until he meets his one and only mate. And he will never force you into sex or anything like that. As for finding him, you're on your own, but I'm sure he'll come looking for you. Everything is up to you."said Akito.

"What happens if we get together and then later on I fall out of love with him?"asked Yuki.

"First of all Yuki, his appearance will never change, and once you do mate with him, you become immortal and don't age anymore, but you will not be a vampire. And next, he'd die if you cheated on him or fell out of love with him."said Akito.

"What if I was forced by someone else while still with him?"asked Yuki.

"He'd murder the poor son of a bitch and then reclaim you."said Akito.

Yuki sighed and sat down.

"Life just can never be simple, can it?"said Yuki.

"Not when you're a vampire's mate, or you're a teenager. And you're both."said Akito.

"Yeah...I guess I'll have to think about this."said Yuki.

"You've got time."said Akito.

Yuki put the rose in his pocket and he went back to his own apartment, falling into a troubled sleep on his bed.

T.B.C.

Author: Ok...what do you guys think?

Yuki: Interesting...

Akito: Yay. I'm smart.

Hatsuharu: When do we smooch?

Yuki blushes.

Kyo: I still can't believe I'm dating Akito.

Author puts Kyo in her room filled with yaoi mangas.

Author: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Author Notes: I do enjoy the reviews I am given, and so I shall continue. And don't worry, Akito will be a little bit like his old self, just not a complete...well...you guys know...

I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(a little bit of mentioning in this chapter between Akito and Kyo.).

Chapter Three: The Plan

Yuki awoke at 8:00p.m., it was Wednesday and he knew that his sleep schedule was now pretty fucked up. Yuki decided he'd try and find Haru and speak with him, but first he needed to talk with Kyo and Akito about trying to find him. Yuki went over to their apartment, hearing screams of passion coming through their door, he sighed and sat near the door waiting for them to stop. After about an hour they finally did. Yuki rung the doorbell and Akito answered wearing only some black silk boxers.

"Can I talk to you guys?"asked Yuki.

"How long have you been waiting out here Yuki, you look pretty annoyed."said Akito.

"About an hour while you two fucked each other's brains out. How exactly did you make him scream like that?"asked Yuki.

"Kyo and I love to mix it up in bed, whips, chains, vibrators, ropes, blindfolds, and much more. But everything's cleaned up now and Kyo is fast asleep."said Akito.

'I did not need those mental pictures.'thought Yuki.

Yuki went into the apartment with Akito and they sat down at the table. Yuki's rose in his hands, glowing a grey color.

"I want to find him and talk with him. But I'm not sure where to look."said Yuki.

"Well Yuki, maybe first you should think about what exactly you're gonna say to him."said Akito.

"I'm going to ask him if he's sure I'm his mate, and if he'll let us become friends first before jumping into a relationship. I mean, he was hot, but I know barely anything about him, except that he had split personalities, only one of which I met, but he said he had them. His name was Hatsuharu, he was Haru, and his other side who I haven't met was Hatsu."said Yuki.

"The Hatsuharu! Holy Shit! He's a vampire! And a virgin!"screamed Akito in question.

"You know who he is?"asked Yuki.

"Only the most famous stripper in town. He's said to have an amazing body, split personalities, both of which are overall very nice, and he's very gay but never had a boyfriend. Well...it actually makes sense, he's always had fangs, but no one ever questioned him in fear that he might turn into Hatsu."said Akito.

"How do you become a famous stripper?"asked Yuki.

"By modeling for Ayame's Male Romance shop, Playgirl, and several other magazines. As well as stripping for a very long time. He's even been offered movie deals :denying each one, though now he only strips and models for Ayame's shop, which is wear I buy all of Kyo and mine toys, and a few outfits."said Akito.

Yuki sighed, how did a guy like Haru fall in love with him? Yuki's rose flames turned red.

"Yuki, I can take you to the club he works at, I'm 18 so we'll get in."said Akito.

"Ok...can Kyo come to, I kinda need you both at my side for support."said Yuki.

"If he can walk, being an Uke has some problems."said Akito.

'Another mental image I didn't need.'thought Yuki.

Akito went and got ready, waking Kyo and the three of them left, Akito explaining to Kyo what was going on along the way. They reached the entrance to the club at 9:30p.m.

T.B.C.

Author: Giving Akito toys was fun.

Kyo: I'm an Uke!

Akito: Like I would be.

Kyo blushes.

Author: Hey! How'd you get out of my room!

Author starts chasing Kyo with the frying pan.

Yuki: (sweat drops.)...

Haru: I wonder if the fairies will rescue Kyo.

Yuki: What fairies?

Haru: The ones living in the sidewalk cracks.

And for some reason Akito, and Yuki looked down at the sidewalk.

Author: (huff)...there...

Yuki: What did you do to him?

Author: Locked him in my room again with doujinshis.

Yuki: O-O...

Haru: ...

Akito: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Author Notes: Ok, after this story I'm going for some threesomes. And none of my stories will ever be one-shots. My next story will be a Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo. And then I'm going for a really weird paring that I just really want to write Hatsuharu x Yuki x Manabe (kakeru.). But now it's time to get on with this story. I own nothing.

Rating : R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Four: Questions and Answers

They went into the club and saw a dance floor, d.j., strippers, a bar, whores, etc. This was a gay club/bar named Black Lipstick. Akito and Kyo decided to wait for Yuki as he saw Hatsuharu speaking with a man who had long silver hair and golden eyes.

-Meanwhile with Hatsuharu.-

"Haru, are you sure you're ok? You haven't been to work since you found him, and the only reason you're here today is that I begged you."said Ayame.

"I just needed some time to think. Hatsu's been going nuts over him, and I've been getting migraines, throwing up and everything, I think it's just because I'm nervous. But I'm not hungry, so I haven't had any blood in a while, I'll be fine once I talk with him again, as for work, just give me a couple days and I'll be back."said Haru.

"Alright, but if you need me or Shigure, just call."said Ayame.

Ayame walked off and Yuki came up.

"Hello."said Yuki.

Haru turned to Yuki and gasped, he looked as stunning as ever.

"Hi."said Haru.

"Can I speak with you in private?"asked Yuki.

Haru nodded and gulped, Yuki didn't sound too happy. They went backstage.

"Ok...I know a few things now because my friend Akito is obsessive over supernatural beings. You're a vampire right?"asked Yuki.

"Yeah, so is my boss Ayame."said Haru.

"I'm supposedly your mate, and this was the gift that you gave me."said Yuki holding up the rose which flames were glowing red and grey colors.

"Yeah."said Haru.

"Each time the flame changes colors is based on my mood, and if I reject you the rose will burn up and so will you."said Yuki.

Haru nodded and gulped.

"Well, may I ask you this, would you do anything for me, even die such a horrible death?"asked Yuki.

"I'd do anything for you, die, kill, you name it, I just can't give you up or else I'll die."said Haru.

Yuki's rose's flames turned orange.

"WHY ME! WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT ME!"screamed Yuki in frustration.

"Because even though I barely know you, I love you. I loved you when I first saw you, and it's in my blood that I love you and want to know you and be yours, I am a vampire, and we vampires are extremely possessive and protective of ourselves and our mates and property, which you are by no means inclined to be my mate, you can reject me if you wish."said Haru.

Yuki's rose's flames turned black, purple, and blue and he began to cry.

"I'm not a good person, I wallow in self pity, I'm selfish of what I want and don't want, I hide my true self from those around me, not even Kyo knows how devastated I was when he dumped me for Akito, I acted as if nothing were wrong and tried to be a good friend, I never let him know how heartbroken I was, and I slowly became numb to my own feelings, and then you show up and all my feelings come back and hit me like a whirlwind and I'm sucked into so much pressure that I feel as though I'm about to be crushed, I don't want to go through heartbreak again, but I know you've done nothing wrong."said Yuki.

Haru reached out and pulled Yuki into a warm embrace, at least it felt warm to Yuki.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I truly wish I could help."said Haru.

Yuki's rose's flames turned grey with a bit of yellow.

"If you can let me move at my own pace with you, then I'll be your boyfriend, but nothing beyond kissing, touching, etc."said Yuki.

Haru smiled as his fangs grew to a medium sized length.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me."said Haru.

"I'm guessing your fangs grow when you're happy."said Yuki.

"Yeah, or aroused, but this is happy."said Haru.

Yuki blushed as he hugged Haru, and then Hatsu came out for a second and grabbed Yuki's ass, making Yuki squeak and blush, Haru came back out and smiled at Yuki, who smiled back, Yuki's rose's flames glowing yellow with a hint of silver.

T.B.C.

Author: God, this story is gonna be long, 4 more chapters I think.

Yuki: Am I ever gonna meet Hatsu.

Author: Next chapter deary.

Hatsu: Come here darling.

Yuki goes over to Hatsu and they go to my room.

Akito: Where's Kyo?

Author: ...I think I left him with the doujinshi.

Akito pales and runs to find Kyo.

Author: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Author Notes: Ok, hey everyone, more updating to do. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Chapter Five: Confessions

Yuki sighed as Haru led him to a comfy couch backstage, it was almost like a dream to them both, Yuki had just spilled his guts out about Kyo, and Haru had comforted him, and for Haru this was his greatest desire coming true, to no longer be alone and to have finally found such a mate. They sat down and Yuki rested his head on Haru's chest. Yuki's rose's flames were a yellow color.

"I'm glad to see that you're no longer upset, it pained me so."said Haru.

"I'm fine now, you're a great listener and I really needed to get that out of my system."said Yuki.

Haru smiled at Yuki. Then the man with silver hair, and golden eyes from earlier walked up, his fangs at medium length.

"Hello Haru darling, who is this?"asked Ayame.

"This is Yuki, my mate, I told you about the encounter I had with him."said Haru.

Ayame's eyes widened.

"Yuki my dear, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Ayame, and I'm Haru's boss!"exclaimed Ayame.

Yuki really didn't know what to make of this guy, his presence was overwhelmingly strong.

"H...Hello Ayame."said Yuki hoarsely.

Yuki began to breath heavily, he was going to have an asthma attack. Haru sensed something was wrong and he picked Yuki up bridal style.

"Ayame, we'll talk later!"exclaimed Haru hastily.

Haru ran out of the building with Yuki. Setting him down outside so he could get some fresh air.

"Hey, you ok?"asked Haru.

Yuki began to be able to breath again.

"I'm fine, I guess that being in such an environment made my asthma act up."said Yuki.

"Actually Ayame just overwhelms people, he's such an egotistic, annoying, in your face kinda guy that even when you first meet him his presence can overwhelm you. He does have some good qualities, like he's confident, funny, nice, and caring. But it's pretty hard to see them sometimes, I guess the reason he and I get along is that I like the way he's so confident about most things."said Haru.

Yuki smiled weakly.

"I'm sure that if I took the time to get to know him then I wouldn't be so overwhelmed."said Yuki.

"No. He's always like that, that the environment we were in didn't help."said Haru.

"Oh No! I left Kyo and Akito in there!"exclaimed Yuki.

Yuki ran back inside and saw Kyo and Akito were sitting on a bench, making-out as usual. Yuki came up to them.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to ditch you guys like that."said Yuki.

Kyo and Akito broke away from their kiss.

"It's alright, did you find him?"asked Akito.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends now, but he agreed to take it slow."said Yuki.

Kyo smiled and they walked out with Yuki, seeing Haru waiting calmly. Yuki brought Kyo and Akito up to Haru.

"Hey Haru, meet Kyo and Akito."said Yuki.

Haru looked at them both and frowned.

"Which one's which?"asked Haru.

"Kyo's the one with the red hair, and Akito has the jet black hair."said Yuki.

"Nice to meet you both."said Haru.

Kyo smiled and Akito merely looked up and down at Haru as if studying if he was good enough for Yuki.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm glad Yuki found someone else!"exclaimed Kyo.

Haru merely looked at Yuki who's roses flames were a purple and green color.

"Yuki and Kyo may I take you away from Akito for a moment?"asked Haru.

Akito nodded and Haru took Yuki and Kyo with him to a secluded spot.

"Alright, Yuki has to tell you something Kyo, and he's been bottling it up for a while, he told me earlier, but it's time that you knew why he's been so depressed lately."said Haru.

Kyo looked at Yuki who was torn in half at this point, but after taking a deep breath...

"Kyo, I loved you. You knew that and yet you dumped me for Akito, and it made me feel like shit when you guys would make out in front of me, or you'd tell me about how great the sex was, or basically anything like that. And you did it all the time, I could never tell you off, even if I was jealous or hurt, because I wanted you to be happy, and you finally were, not like you were with me. And that's why I stopped talking to you guys, or hanging around you guys, and I know I had no right to say anything to you, you were happy. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never get over my feelings, so I buried them, and tried to hide them, and soon I was numb. And then Haru came along, and for once I was happy, but I still had all this stuff bottled up and then I told Haru, and he told me everything I had wished to hear for the past 2 months and 2 weeks. And I finally felt as peace, but I just want you to know, that I no longer hold these feelings, and that I finally feel as though I've moved on, but please, is it too much to ask for you and Akito to tone it down a bit?"said Yuki.

Kyo stood as if he'd been hit by lightning.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I had no idea..."said Kyo.

Yuki's rose's flames were purple, orange, and green, he was shaking and crying.

"How could you not have known! What the fuck did you think was gonna happen! That I would instantly get over it! You really are bad at reading other people Kyo! I wish sometimes that it didn't hurt so much to look at your face, to be near you, or to talk to you! Do you have any fucking idea what you did to me! Why the hell did you and Akito have to be so open about it all! Couldn't you have at least thought that maybe you were hurting me! I'm sorry Kyo, but I'm finally letting out these feelings, and you need to know, so that you never do this again to anyone else, if it ever happens again!" screamed, sobbed, hicked, shook, yelled Yuki with anger, sadness, and hurt pouring out of his very soul, tears running down his cheeks.

Kyo looked guiltily at the ground.

"I'm sorry."said Kyo.

"Just promise me, you'll be a little less open about everything around me, if you do that then I might just start hanging around you again."said Yuki, trying to recover.

"I promise Yuki."said Kyo.

They hugged and Kyo left to find Akito. Yuki turned to Haru.

"Thank you."said Yuki.

Haru went over to Yuki and kissed away his tears.

"No problem."said Haru.

Yuki melted into Haru's arms, gently resting against Haru and falling into an exhausted sleep. Haru picked Yuki up and went to Akito and Kyo who directed him to Yuki's apartment, Haru put Yuki to bed and sat at the side of the bed, falling into his own peaceful sleep.

T.B.C.

Author: Ok what does everyone think?

Yuki: That was one long confession.

Haru: Yeah...

Akito comes out of my room.

Author: Is he still reading the doujinshis!

Akito: No, but you might wanna get a new carpet.

Author pales and runs into her room to see a naked Kyo rolling around in catnip.

Author: Dammit Kyo! I just vacuumed, sigh...yes I actually own catnip in my room because I actually own four cats...please review while I clean this up and get Akito to give Kyo a bath.


	6. Chapter 6:lost

Author Notes: Hey everyone, I've been pretty busy lately, playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and all that stuff, a lot of training. I own nothing.

Rating : R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

I have to add 2 more characters: Momiji, Hatori.

Hatori: A typical citizen, bartender at Ayame's bar.

Momiji: A vampire hunter, has been after Haru, lurking in the shadows for a while, but has never really decided to attack Haru, until now.

Chapter Six: Lost

Yuki awoke to seeing Haru asleep in a chair near his bedside, it was 7:00a.m., and Yuki got up and started getting ready for school, he had just finished getting dressed when he noticed something was missing, THE ROSE!

'Oh No! Where is it!'thought Yuki in a panic.

Yuki started looking through his apartment, it wasn't here.

'Oh no, Haru will kill me now, or dump me, shit! What can I do?'thought Yuki.

Then Haru came in.

"Good Morning Yuki, what's wrong, you don't look well."said Haru.

Yuki dropped to his knees and began hopelessly crying. Haru was alarmed to say the least and he went over to Yuki trying to comfort Yuki who was balling and sobbing so much that Haru couldn't understand a damn word coming out of his mouth, so Haru did the only thing he could, he turned to Hatsu. As if Hatsu wasn't already pissed off by not knowing how to comfort Yuki. Hatsu did the only thing he could, he extended his fangs to full length and bit Yuki's wrist, sucking out some blood to drain Yuki's energy.

'Oh my god it tastes like an orgasm in my mouth.'thought Hatsu.

'Only you would word it that way.'thought Haru back.

Hatsu stopped as Yuki finally stopped crying and lay back, Hatsu bandaging the wound he'd given Yuki.

Haru came back out.

"Ok Yuki, what happened now?"asked Haru.

"I lost...(hic)...I lost...(sob)...The Rose..."cried Yuki.

"That's all? You're not in danger, you're not dying of some horrible illness, your friends are ok? All you did was lose the rose?"asked Haru.

"You're not mad?"asked Yuki.

"No! I thought something life threatening had happened to you, or one of your friends. God Yuki, you over reacted. I'm not shallow, all it was, was a sign of my love, that's all, if it really meant so much to you then we can go look for it."said Haru.

"Haru, I thought you were gonna dump me without it."said Yuki.

"No, of course not Yuki. Why would you even think that about me? I love you, even though I've barely known you for a day, I already know I love you, as does Hatsu, we both love you Yuki, and we'd never leave you unless that's what you wanted."said Haru.

" I wish I'd met you a long time ago."said Yuki.

"Why?"asked Haru.

"Because I wouldn't have even thought about Kyo for one second."said Yuki.

"Yuki, you wouldn't be the person I know now without that experience, and no experience is a bad experience, it teaches you how to not do things and how to do things."said Haru.

Yuki smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile Yuki, you should use it more often."said Haru.

Yuki blushed a bright red color.

"I just don't remember us leaving the rose."said Yuki.

"I know, but we must've at one point, we'll go back to the club and look for it."said Haru.

"I thought you said I didn't need the rose for your affection."said Yuki.

"You don't, but it's a fire hazzard if a person with an evil heart gets hold of it, and Ayame would go into a coma despite being a vampire if his establishments were burnt down."said Haru.

"At least I wouldn't have any more asthma attacks because of him."said Yuki sarcastically.

Haru chuckled and Yuki actually started giggling along with him. After they stopped Yuki hugged Haru.

"Thank You. You have no idea how much I've needed someone who can make me laugh along with him."said Yuki.

Haru looked at Yuki who smiled at him.

"We probably should look for that Rose, but I've got school and I'll ask Kyo and Akito if they've seen it."said Yuki.

"I certainly hope Akito didn't."said Haru.

"Why?"asked Yuki.

"I've seen the way he looks at Kyo, he likes the sex rough, doesn't he?"asked Haru.

"You have no idea, I've had so many mental pictures I didn't want. It was worse when I accidently walked in on them one day, he was using chains, a whip, a cock vibrator, etc., the list goes on."said Yuki.

"Ok, I take it back, there are some bad experiences."said Haru.

Yuki burst out into laughter, and both Haru and Hatsu thought it was the sexiest laugh they'd ever heard.

T.B.C.

Author: Three more chapters!

Yuki: T-T...where's the rose?

Author: You'll find out next chapter!

Haru: What's going on in your bathroom?

Author: Will you two keep it down in there! God damn, Kyo really hates getting a bath.

Yuki: It doesn't sound like a usual bath.

Author: You'd better clean up in there! I have plyers, and if I find cum on the bathroom walls, you're both gonna be women!

Yuki:O.O...

Haru grabs Yuki and they run outside and jump in my pool.(Which I do have a pool.).

Author: Please Review while I make sure they clean up.


	7. Chapter 7:No

Author Notes: Ok, time to continue. I own nothing.

Rating: R, M, MA, X, NC-17(later.).

Adding another character: Manabe.

Manabe: A vampire from Momiji's past.

Chapter Seven: No...

Yuki left for school and Haru went back to the club. He went to the bar.

"Hello Haru, what brings you here?"asked Hatori.

"Yuki lost the rose, have you seen it? He really wants it back."said Haru.

"I did see him leave it on a bench last night, but the minute I looked away it was gone."said Hatori.

"You mean someone took it?"asked Haru.

"Yes, I do believe that's what happened."said Hatori.

Suddenly they heard groaning and they saw Ayame walk in, holding his side which was bleeding. Haru was alarmed by this, the only way a vampire could get hurt is if they were attacked by a vampire hunter. Haru ran up to Ayame and helped him sit down.

"What happened?"asked Haru.

"A young boy, with blonde hair attacked me. His name was Momiji and he had the cross-bow, and blessed cross arrows."said Ayame weakly.

Suddenly Shigure came in, Shigure gasped and ran up to Ayame, letting Ayame drink some of his blood, the blood healing Ayame's wounds. Ayame was tired though and he fell into a deep exhausted slumber. Shigure took him into the back and lay him down. Haru was worried, the rose was missing, and there was a vampire hunter on the loose. Haru left the bar and started to walk back to Yuki's school, and the minute he arrived he saw Yuki running up to him, the rose was in his hand.

"Where was it?"asked Haru.

"I found it lying in the grass, a note was near it, the note said:

_Blood as cold as snow drops_

_Pearly long fangs of death and demise_

_This is what I hunt for_

_Beware of them_

_They are evil creatures indeed_

_Beware of their evil_

_And how it has ruined my life_

_A vampire is what I seek_

_And it is what I shall kill._

I wonder what happened to this person to make them hate vampires so much."said Yuki.

"It's a note from a vampire hunter. There's one on the loose and he almost killed Ayame. And now it looks like he's after me."said Haru.

"Exactly."came a voice.

They all turned and saw Momiji standing there, holding a beautifully crafted, holy metal, holy scriptures embedded in Latin silk letters on it, a holy cross with beautiful point, and Latin silk on it, loaded and ready to shoot.

"I've been hunting you for a long time."said Momiji.

"What the hell did he ever do to you!"screamed Yuki.

"Not him, but vampires in general. They killed my parents, and almost killed me. And so I vowed to kill them all. They ruined my life and now, I'm here to release them of their retched curse in living."said Momiji.

"But Haru's never hurt any human!"screamed Yuki.

"No, but that doesn't matter, for how long he lives is how long I kill vampires."said Momiji.

"I love him! Please don't do this!"screamed Yuki.

"Vampires do not love! They lust, if you are in love with him, then just know he can never love you."said Momiji.

"How dare you."said Hatsu.

Momiji looked at Hatsu defiantly.

"I love him very much. How dare you say I don't."said Hatsu, looking as though he was about to kill Momiji.

"I don't believe you."said Momiji.

Momiji shot his bow directing it at Yuki, knowing that if he was right then Yuki would be hit. But that didn't happen, Hatsu ran in front of it, and it went deep into his back, him screaming out in pain, and falling to the ground he began to convulse, his entire body shaking as he screamed out in pain. Yuki fell to his knees, as he began crying.

"That shouldn't have happened."said Momiji in shock.

"I...love...you...Yuki..."choked out Haru, as he fell into a deep sleep.

Yuki knew that this was happening, but he couldn't, no he WOULDN'T believe that this just happened. Yuki stood up.

"You little bastard! Look what you've done! We were perfectly happy until you came along! He does love me! And I finally know that I love him too! How dare you say that vampires can't love, did he not just prove that they can!"screamed Yuki.

"I'm sorry."said Momiji weakly.

"You're sorry! That isn't going to fix what you've done!"screamed Yuki.

"Well I can't reverse time! I've never seen any vampire act that way! My vampire mate certainly didn't!"screamed Momiji.

"Huh?"asked Yuki.

"You heard me! Vampires killed my parents and then I was raised by a vampire named Manabe! He said he was my mate and I fell in love with him. But after three years he said that it was only lust and that he never loved me and he left me, even after everything we shared, even after he turned me immortal, he left me! So from what I've seen, it's that vampires are cold heartless beings that can never love, and they hunt other people for their food!"said Momiji.

Haru's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, grimacing as blood poured from his back wound.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."said Yuki.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry that I hurt a nice vampire."said Momiji.

"You know Momiji, I actually heard what you and Yuki just talked about and I don't believe that he didn't love you."said Haru.

"What do you mean, he left me!"screamed Momiji.

"True, but didn't you say that he raised you, cared for you, and mated with you? How exactly did you both meet?"asked Haru.

"I was five, I met him at this weird cult of vampires, they did rituals, etc. They let me live with them because I was as they put it 'A good fit for their group.' I met Manabe and he raised me, etc."said Momiji.

"Do you think that maybe their cult wouldn't let him be with you? That maybe he did love you?"asked Haru.

"I never thought of that."said Momiji.

"If I help you get him back, will you stop and think about hunting certain vampires before you hunt them, some vampires are as you said 'cold heartless beings.' and I don't mind you hunting them."said Haru.

Momiji nodded sadly. Haru drank some blood from Yuki's wrist, healing his wound, but he would still feel weak for a while. They left the school, Haru calling Yuki in sick, and they followed Momiji to a large building, the building was in gothic architecture and they went inside. Vampires were everywhere, and one vampire in particular was looking out the window sadly. Haru, Yuki, and Momiji went up to him.

"Hi Manabe."said Momiji quietly.

Manabe turned in shock at the voice and saw the three of them.

"Momiji! What are you doing here!"exclaimed Manabe.

"Can we talk?"asked Momiji.

Manabe took the three of them outside.

"What is it that you need?"asked Manbe.

"Can Haru here tell you?"asked Momiji.

Haru stepped forward.

"I don't believe the bullshit you've done to him. I don't believe that after everything you both went through that you didn't feel anything for him, so don't you dare say you didn't, you'd better tell the truth now, because you're giving us vampires a bad name."said Haru.

Manabe's eyes looked sad enough, now they were brimming with tears, and he finally told Momiji that the cult wouldn't allow it, that he did love him, and that he wished there was someway he could live like he wanted to. Haru smirked.

"Manabe, you can come with me. I know a place where you and Momiji can stay, and I'll protect you both, as well as the bouncers, we'll just need a list of names from your cult and you'll never see them again."said Haru.

Manabe smiled and after giving Haru a list, he moved into the back of Ayame's bar with Momiji, at last they were both happy.

T.B.C.

Author: 2 more chapters!

Yuki: Wow, that's a lot to take in.

Haru: At least I'm not dead.

Kyo: We're finished!

Author goes to check the bathroom and then comes back.

Author: Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8:Loving You

Author Notes: Hey everyone. Ok, this fic is almost over I must say I appreciate the reviews I've received. My next few fics will be some pretty odd parings:

1.Yuki x Hatsuharu x Kyo threesome

2. Hatsuharu x Yuki x Manabe (Kakeru.). threesome

3. Hana x Tohru

4. Kagura x Rin

5. Yuki x Hatsuharu

6. Ayame x Hatori

That's what I have planned. After all of those are done then I'll have figured out what to move onto next.

I own nothing.

Rating: R, X, M, MA, NC-17(this chapter.).

Chapter Nine: Loving You

They reached Yuki's hotel, Yuki's rose's flames glowing a pink color as he kissed Haru lightly on the lips. After the kiss:

"Yuki, may I ask you something?"asked Haru.

"What is it?"asked Yuki.

"Every vampire wishes to mark there mate, it has nothing to do with sex, it is when I drink from your neck. It is the greatest thing you could ever give me. It will leave a permanent mark, and you will become immortal without turning into a vampire. May I do this to you?"asked Haru.

"Will it hurt me?"asked Yuki.

"At first you will feel a pinch such as a shot, then you will feel tired, and then you will feel pleasure."said Haru.

Yuki nodded, the rose's flames glowing a red color. Haru extended his fangs to full length and bit down, drinking the sweet honey that was Yuki's blood. Yuki felt as though he was on a cloud, it had hurt at first, but then an overwhelming sense of pleasure washed over him. Haru stopped after a few minutes and Yuki smiled at him, his rose's flames glowing a gold and silver color.

"I see Yun-Yun thought that, that was nice."purred Hatsu into Yuki's ear.

-Lemon, Lime, and just plain citrus warning.-

Yuki found himself naked below a naked and aroused Hatsuharu, Hatsu was licking his cheek. Yuki moaned as Hatsu fondled his ass, and massaged his testicles. Yuki bucked as Hatsu gently stroked his erection, bringing it to its hardest form. While Yuki dug his nails into Hatsu's shoulders, moaning like a whore. Hatsu gently inserted a finger into Yuki's entrance, Yuki gasped as he did this. Then Hatsu positioned himself, looking to Yuki who nodded in understanding of what was about to take place, ans he slowly buried himself in the tight hot pleasure that was Yuki. Yuki moaned as Hatsu did this, trying to push him further in. As soon as Hatsu was fully sheathed he began to move slowly in and out, building his pace slowly, stroking Yuki along with his thrusts, and hearing Yuki's mewls of pleasure. He soon hit Yuki's spot and Yuki came, his inner walls tightening around Hatsu's pierced hard cock, and Hatsu and Haru called out Yuki's name as they came, thrusting into Yuki with wild abandon and sweat coating their body. Finally after they were finished, Haru pulled out and cleaned up, laying next to Yuki whose rose's flames were glowing white.

-End of Lemon, Lime, and just plain citrus warning.-

"I love you both."said Yuki.

"We love you too."said both Haru and Hatsu.

They fell into a peaceful slumber, Yuki's rose's flames, glowing in the rainbow.

T.B.C.

Author: One more chapter.

Yuki: Wow...

Haru: Not as extravagant as your other sex scenes.

Author: I wanted to go with something classic.

Kyo: O-O...ok?

Author: Please Review.

Akito: They should've used toys.

Author: That's next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9:Finally Home

Author Notes: Ok, last chapter. And no, no more sex scenes, I really just need to move on, but that doesn't mean that I won't give this my all. I own nothing.

Rating: You guys should know by now!

Chapter Nine: I'm finally home

It was a Friday, a week and something days since everything had finally calmed down. Yuki and Haru were cuddling on the couch in the club.

"Haru, what will you do now?"asked Yuki.

"What do you mean?"asked Haru.

"I mean, now you have everything you want right?"asked Yuki.

"That I do. But I will do anything you wish."said Haru.

"Will you..."Yuki began as he got down on one knee.

"Marry Me?"asked Yuki.

Haru smiled, took the emerald ring Yuki had.

"Do you even need to ask?"asked Haru and they kissed.

-Meanwhile with Ayame and Shigure.-

"Oh...young love...(sigh)..."said Ayame dreamily.

"Maybe one day we can give them a few pointers."said Shigure.

"Oh! I can plan the wedding!"exclaimed Ayame happily.

Ayame ran off to tell Yuki and Haru of his wonderful idea.

Shigure sweat dropped and ran after his beloved.

-Meanwhile with Momiji and Manabe.-

"Manabe! Look!"exclaimed Momiji holding a picture of Yuki and Haru kissing and Haru holding a ring.

"They're getting married...how wonderful."said Manabe.

Momiji grinned.

-Meanwhile with Akito and Kyo.-

"Damn...they're getting married. At least Yuki's finally happy."said Kyo.

"Yes, but I hope this isn't rushing things."said Akito.

Kyo rolled his eyes and watched as Yuki and Ayame talked to each other.

'I guess we're all finally at home.'thought Kyo.

End.

Author: Done!

Kyo: Interesting...

Akito: Very...

Yuki: Yay!

Haru: ;)


End file.
